


Aeipathy

by Just_An_Introvert



Series: A Series of Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Severus Snape, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Severus Snape, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slash, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/pseuds/Just_An_Introvert
Summary: Harry receives a howler from his omega during a meeting at the Auror Department.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: A Series of Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440610
Comments: 15
Kudos: 608
Collections: Snarry 💜





	Aeipathy

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Aeipathy**   
> 
> 
>   
>  **  
>  _(n.) An enduring and consuming passion._   
>  **   
> 

It was a normal day in Potter Manor. The house-elves were busy cleaning and making sure everything was in order while the Lord and his mate would go on with their daily routine. Harry would sometimes leave the Manor whenever there's a raid/mission or meeting on the Auror Department while Severus would occasionally travel to pick up potion ingredients for his research.

Other that that the two of them were inseparable. Harry, being the alpha, would always fuss over Severus. He would pamper and cuddle with his omega whenever necessary. He was also quite possessive of Severus. When they finally got together after the war, he would snarl and growl at any alpha who dared to look at him. The healers at St. Mungo's would often had problems with him when they check over Severus.

Their relationship started way back during their Occlumency lessons. Harry had fallen in love with the Half-blood Prince, and imagine his luck when he accidentally saw a fleeting memory of Severus writing on the Prince's book. They were the same person, he surmised as they have the same writing and way of speaking. He began to see Severus in a different light since that revelation. 

Severus in turn would get all shy and flustered whenever Harry would look at him like that, so he did the best thing he does to hide his emotions. He ranted, belittled and treated Harry coldly. That obviously didn't work, because the next thing he knew, he was letting Harry into his personal space. While his brain was appalled by how easily he gave in - not to mention his show of weakness, his inner omega rejoiced. 

Harry had confronted him when he killed Dumbledore and unsurprisingly, he yielded and spilled everything. 'Til this day, he will never know why he did it, but he was glad he did. Harry had empathized with him and let him cry on his shoulder. By the end of Harry's sixth year, they were already secretly dating. 

Harry had presented as an alpha on his seventh year and only claimed him the night before the Final Battle. They made love in Severus' rooms, the alpha within Harry cannot bear to fight Voldemort without finally claiming it's mate. Severus had relented, knowing that both of them may not live the other day - he let his guard down and poured his heart out that night.

He never would've guessed that he will live - but then he woke up to his alpha's calming scent in St. Mungo's after being bitten by Nagini. Harry took care of him until he was well enough to be discharged. They continued their relationship as if nothing happened. 

They moved into Potter Manor after his exoneration and quickly got into a routine. 

Harry was called into a meeting at the Auror Department earlier for a potential lead onto their recent case. He had kissed his omega goodbye before leaving and told him that he would be back before dinner. Severus had nodded, since he has to research about a new plant Longbottom had discovered growing on Hogwart's greenhouses. 

It was only about two hours since Harry left when he felt sleepy. Granted, it wasn't unusual for him since he tends to stay up at odd hours, but this one felt different. He left his potions lab and changed his clothes into a nightshirt before laying back down on the bed. He would continue his research when he wakes up.

Severus shifted his body within the piles of silk blankets and pillows for the third time within the past ten minutes. He gets up, takes another blanket from the closet before spreading it on the bed and laying down once again. It was honestly infuriating. It seems like every position he tries on the bed is uncomfortable, and he cannot fathom why.

Sweat slowly starts to trickle down his back, soaking his thin nightshirt easily. It baffles him since he had placed a cooling charm on the room since he misses the dungeons so much. The sticky feeling makes Severus more irritated, so he grumpily discards his nightshirt, leaving him naked on the bed. He impatiently glanced at the wall clock before snuggling into the duvet, hoping to finally catch some sleep, but sadly, he still can't. 

Severus huffs in annoyance as he shifts position on the bed again, his lips forming a thin line when he closes his eyes. He thought about drinking some Dreamless Sleep, but decided against it because he had developed an immunity to the potion years ago. He let out a soft gasp when he felt his lower abdomen contract, like a spring being tightly coiled.

He reaches up for his wand on the stand, and quickly casts a modified tempus charm. The omega's face flushes red as he remembers that he's off suppressants. He ignores the heat intensifying against his skin and the warm wetness that's starting to gush out of his arse. Severus stands and walks towards the desk as far as his wobbly legs can go and writes a message. He needs to make sure that Harry would receive his message so he can come home soon. And he knows precisely how to do that.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry mindlessly scribbled some notes on the parchment in front of him as he listened to Kingsley about the newest leads of the Buchanan case. An alpha named John Buchanan had been kidnapping young omega witches and wizards to sell in the black market. It wasn't such a case to be their concern to be honest, but then the American Ministry had contacted them a week ago to inform that Buchanan had been spotted in muggle London with the latest victim. 

His team had been selected to handle the case. His team consisted of Ron, Neville and Dawlish. While he had loved catching evil wizards and witches, he loved being his omega more. During these meetings, he cannot help his brain to wander to Severus. He shook his head and looked back at Kingsley. He needs to focus! He'll ravish his omega when he gets home. 

"-Buchanan was spotted in an alley near the London Eye with his victim. Madam Bones had told me earlier that the American Auror Department had learned the identity of the omega." Kingsley stated, his hand pressing a red pin on an area in London Eye on the map. Files appeared in front of each Auror of Harry's team to review. The file consisted of previous and current leads, alongside information about Buchanan and the missing omegas. 

"Her name was Catherine Smith. She just graduated from Ilvermorny last year and is currently a curse breaker in training. She came from a pure-blood family that is well-known for their gifts in charms and transfiguration. She was last seen by her colleagues before she disappeared." 

"Bloody hell! 23 omegas!" Dawlish exclaimed as he flipped the next page of the document.

"Indeed. It is imperative that we do what we can to aid the American Ministry since Buchanan has already captured and sold 23 omegas. Sources stated that 16 of them are Americans, 4 are French nationals, and 3 are German nationals. Most of them have already been rescued and have been taken to mind healers. Luckily, there aren't any British omegas captured." The Aurors knew what their Head was trying to say. Now that Buchanan was in the British Isles, there's no way to confirm that he isn't going to kidnap one here.

"We should inform Minerva and The Board immediately! We should restrict the students in Hogwarts and avoid Hogsmeade weekends until that wizard is apprehended. We can't let students wander around during this time around, they could be in danger!" Ron said, his fist pounding against the table. The redhead had an omega cousin attending Hogwarts currently, so they understand his sentiments about the restrictions.

"I agree with Ron here. We should spread alertness about this issue. The public must know that an omega trafficker is at large in the British Isles. Young and unmated omegas must stay indoors, or if possible, have an alpha or beta accompany them when they go out." Neville stated. The other Aurors voiced out their agreement with the proposal they had made. They must keep their citizens safe and alert.

Harry nodded. He was proud that his team's professionalism and aptitude about the given assignment. Ron was the strategist of their group, always quick to think of solutions and ways to take down the opponent easily. Neville was surprisingly good at physical combat. While he was proficient with his wand, he was better at using force rather than magic. He developed his skills at using the sword after the final battle. His knowledge of plants also helped them during a couple of missions. Then finally, there's John. He and John usually take the front lines, with them being the best at offense during their missions. John, being the oldest in their team, was also the most experienced. He was excellent in concealment and disguise, as well as stealth and tracking.

"Our next topic is about the accident in Diagon Alley the other day. We have numerous complaints of an unidentified wizard stealing from their shops - namely Quality Quidditch Supplies, Slug and Jigger's Apothecary, and Eyelop's Owl Emporium. This was the fifth time they've stolen in a month." Kingsley sighed. They still doesn't have a lead on this one.

"Tonks, I want your team to patrol Diagon Alley for the next two weeks. Blend in with the crowd as much as possible. The wizards were skilled, as they can't be seen in the shop owner's memories. We can't miss them this time around." Harry half-listened to Kingsley as he reviewed their case again. As he was skimming through the pages, something caught his eye about their target. Buchanan had a small tattoo near his collarbone. It looked like a rune. He was about to ask Kingsley about it when an owl flew with a red letter in the room. 

Without a second thought, Harry carefully took his wand at his holster and pointed it at the Howler. However, his blood froze when he had taken a closer look at the owl. Umbrae. He let out an audible gulp as he finally recognized his mate's owl. 

"Blimey, why is Severus' bringing you a howler, mate?" Ron asked as he eyed the black owl flying towards his best friend. This cannot be good. The last time he saw Severus sent a howler was when Harry had forgotten to tell his mate that he was his Auror application was accepted. He never heard the end of it until Harry had wooed his omega for at least three days.

Umbrae swooped down and landed in front of Harry, his leg stretched out as he offered the red letter. Harry looked wary as he took the letter, his hands slightly shaking. The owl tilted it's head as if it's waiting for him to open the mail. Everybody in the room was on the edge of their seats as they watched Harry fumble with the envelope, but before he can fully open it, the envelope opened.

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME, I'M STARTING OFF MY HEAT ALONE WITHOUT YOU!"_ Harry's face paled at the words. Umbrae, satisfied that his owner's mate already received the howler, flew away. 

Harry stood up red-faced from his seat and excused himself. He needs to go to Severus now. Many of his colleagues gave him an amused look, others jeered him on while Ron had laughed heartily. His best friend catcalled him and smirked, telling him to hurry along before his mate wards him off their rooms. Harry quickly folded the note and placed it in his pocket. Kingsley nodded his head and told him to get back as soon as he can but not before lightly teasing him. Neville volunteered to keep Harry informed of the things discussed. 

Without missing a beat, Harry apparated back to their rooms in Potter Manor, afraid that his omega will stay true to his threat and keep him out while he rides off his heat.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The sight that Harry had found was enough to make his knees go weak. He unconsciously licked his lips, the scent and image of Severus assaulting his senses at once. His mate was on all fours on their bed moaning loudly as he was getting fucked by a dildo with an inflatable knot. His back was facing him, giving him a perfect view of the artificial cock pounding into his omega. 

Harry divested his clothes with a nonverbal spell and began to silently stalk his prey. Harry vanished the dildo with a wave and flipped his omega in one swift movement. He crawled on top of his mate, like he had done so many times before, and pinned him down against the soft cushions of the bed. He looked down at Sev's naked form and smiled. 

"Took you long enough!" the omega keens as he feels his entrance clench from the loss of his toy. He was, however, thankful that his alpha finally arrived. The mere scent of his mate made him gush more slick, his body fully aware of the breeding he's gonna get.

"Shhhhh...I'm here now," Harry smiles before leaning down to kiss his mate deeply with passion and desire. Severus moans as he feels and senses the strong need and want within his alpha. They kiss, their tongues pressing against one another, feeling each other's soft lips, then pulling back just a centimeter and letting the tension between them build, before slowly pressing their lips together again.

They part reluctantly, their eyes locked in a heated gaze. Harry breaks their eye contact, his face leaning closer until he reaches Severus' ear.

"So beautiful." He whispered, still in awe that he was mated to such a beautiful creature. Harry pressed his lips to that smooth, ivory skin and kissed him. He planted kisses over his chest and stomach. Gently lifting his leg, he kissed the inside of his thigh.

The omega let his head fall back against the pillows and whimpered, urging his alpha to continue. His body was hot and aching with the burning need to be filled and bred by his mate. Harry's mouth and hands explored his body, stroking and caressing every inch of him, marking him as his. Harry's hand found his leaking entrance and gently probed, gently tracing it with his finger along the wet rim.

Severus moaned, his body quivering with pleasure. He had waited so long for his heat to finally come and now, with each touch, his body erupted in spasms of pleasure and excitement. The alpha nuzzled his omega's neck and moaned. The scent coming off the mating gland is intoxicating, especially since Sev's pheromones is now tailored to him, being the alpha.

Harry buried his face in his soft, warm flesh, and gently nibbled on the teeth marks he had left when he claimed his beloved for the first time. His hand brushed through his omega's dark hair as his lips brushed over his mating gland, his throat and then up along the slender line of his neck to his ear.

"Do you want me?" Harry asked in hushed whispers. His teeth grazing the bite marks once again, and his breath, hot and sweet, assaulting his senses.

"Alpha," Severus breathed. His chest heaving, catching his breath as he continued, "Merlin, yes, I want you more than anything.".

"I want to fill you up, my omega. I want to sink myself deep inside of you and feel you surrounding my knot. Isn't that what you want omega? Do you want your alpha to knot you?" Harry whispered. 

"Yes...Oh please, yes. Alpha please, want that too. Knot me! Make me yours!" Severus moaned again, his entrance began to gush with slick. He's too far into his heat now, the only coherent thought in his mind now is that he needs to be filled by his alpha. It doesn't help that his alpha is teasing him!

Without hesitation, Harry pushed Sev's legs apart then moved to center himself between them. His cock was already hard, throbbing, and dripping with precum. His knot also started to swell as he thought of burying himself on the tight heat of his omega. He slid his hands beneath Severus and gently lifted him some. Severus could feel the head of his alpha's cock pressing against his wet hole. It felt amazing. He pinned Harry's hips between his thighs and held his breath and waited for the first heated thrust.

Harry entered him with little effort. Severus' slick entrance accepted his alpha's cock greedily. It had been a long time since they last did this. Both of them abstained from penetrative sex until Severus was cleared from any suppressants. This was the first heat they shared together since Harry had claimed him out of heat back then.

"How does that feel, baby?" Harry asks, his voice intense and breathy. 

"It feels so good, alpha. I love your cock inside me." Severus answers, barely above a whisper, barely able to speak. 

"Oh yeah, baby. Do you like that?" Harry pulls out a little, and then firmly pushes into his omega. 

"Yes," the omega mewls, his eyes darkening in pure lust and love for his alpha.

The omega bit down on his bottom lip, unable to conceal his cries and soft moans of pleasure as Harry pushed into him again and again. He pressed his body closer and Severus wrapped his arms about him, holding him close.

"You feel so good, omega." Harry groaned. He thrust inside again, feeling Severus' body surrounding him. That hot, wet, tight little hole spread open from the force of his thrusts. Harry thought about finishing inside his omega, thrusting his cock and knot into the warm slick orifice. It made him move harder and faster against him, slamming himself in deeper each time until he was utterly lost inside of him. Severus dug his nails into Harry's back and surrendered to his heat.

"Fuck! Fill me up, Alpha. Fuck me harder!" Severus cried out suddenly. 

"As you wish, omega." He whispered. Harry kissed him before sucking at his neck and burying his face into his mate's neck. He could never get enough of his omega. 

Harry obliged, starting up a faster pace, his cock hitting his omega's prostate dead on. Severus could feel the buzzing and tension building up, warmth began coiling up his lower abdomen. He was going to cum soon. 

"Alpha, I'm close..." Severus heaved. "I'm so close."

"Me too, Sev." Harry replied. His movements intensified as his omega's breathing increased to rapid, desperate pants. He growled, a low, deep, guttural cry as he climaxed, spilling his seed deep within Severus' body and bit his omega's bite mark once again. Severus came shortly after, the pleasure of being knotted and claimed by his alpha became too overwhelming, his untouched cock erupting in quick, violent bursts.

Harry kissed Severus as he adjusted their position so that his omega wouldn't feel uncomfortable as his knot stayed in place. Severus kissed him back with as much passion, his lips parting as he let his alpha dominate his mouth. The knot lasted for about ten minutes before deflating. Severus laid his head against his alpha's chest and closed his eyes as he listened to the rapid beating of his heart. 

"Did that please you, omega?" Harry asked as he buried his nose to Sev's hair. 

"Immensely." Severus smiled as he snuggled in closer, his eyes starting to droop from exhaustion. 

"I'm glad." Harry kissed the top of his head. He noxed the lights and joined his mate into slumber. They will talk in the morning. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun was already shining when Harry woke up and to be frank, was still in a daze from last night. He looked over to his right, his lips frowning as realized that his mate wasn't there. He was about to panic, but then his brain finally registered the sound of the shower in the bathroom along with the faint smell of his mate. 

Harry hurriedly got up from their bed and silently went followed the scent he loved so much. He watched as his mate stood there peacefully letting the droplets of water wash over his body, his forehead pressing against the cool tile. He licked his lips as he thought about last night's adventure and remembered how perfect it was, like a dream. 

Harry moved closer to his omega, hugging him from behind. His hands began to wander, his left going up to his lover's face, tilting his head back, and the right one going down until he reaches the pert ass. Severus moaned at the sensation, his lips involuntarily began to suck the digits of his alpha. 

Cold water cascaded down the omega's face, chest, and over Harry's hands as they touch him, coaxing him to pleasurable bliss. The magnified sensation of being touched still lingers a thousand times, his body being just out of his heat recently. Just feeling the cold water running on his body is enough to drive Severus crazy with his alpha standing behind him, holding him tight. 

Harry then leans over, closing the distance between them, his lips trailing over the pale shoulder. His cock is snuggly nestled between the round cheeks of his omega's ass. He couldn't help but groan when he felt the warm wetness of his beloved's slick. He began to thrust lightly against the small wet pucker, his body still pinning Severus over the cold tile of their bathroom wall. 

Severus felt his cock harden, his hole craving to be filled by his alpha's knot again. He feels his alpha's muscular chest against his back as the strokes began to go faster and faster. He moaned as Harry began to whisper dirty promises to his ear, the feeling of his alpha's cock rubbing against him began to drive him crazy. He throws his head back and screams, unable to keep himself from cumming. 

Dazed and barely able to stand from his powerful orgasm, Severus shrieked as his alpha lifts and impales him to his cock in one swift motion. He wraps his legs around Harry's waist as his arms found their way to his lover's neck.

They kissed passionately, their hips rocking in a steady rhythm. Time seems to slow down as the two of them got lost in the moment of their activity. Harry gripped Severus' hips like a vice, his eyes focusing on his omega's face as he pulls back out again before tensing up, and slamming roughly into the tight heat over and over. Severus moans in return as he feels the cock plow into his prostate repetitively. It presses against him, filling him deeply, and making him gasp in ecstasy.

Their pace slightly got quicker, slightly more intense. Harry slowly presses Severus to the wall again to get more leverage, his cock never leaving the velvety wet walls. 

"Sev, love," he whispers. "You're mine, baby. I am taking you and making you mine, omega. You are mine."

Severus felt him orgasm getting closer and closer like a tidal wave. Hearing his alpha being so possessive over him made his body quiver in pleasure. He loves it when Harry becomes extra possessive during their trysts. 

"You're so beautiful, Sev. Fuck, I'm the luckiest guy on earth. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, alpha." Severus answers breathlessly.

Their lovemaking became a frenzy. Harry and Severus continued to thrust against one another, kissing as they finally reached over the edge. They came in that position, looking into each others eyes as they shake violently from the orgasm. Severus' inner walls contracted uncontrollably, meeting each pulse of his mate's cock with a contraction, squeezing every last drop of cum out of him. 

When it is over, they relax, vaguely aware that they're both knotted. Harry held his mate close and kissed the wet temple of his omega. They definitely need to do this more often. 

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," Severus whispers.

Harry moves lightly after a few minutes, his softening knot pops out of the hot, dripping hole of his mate. As the young alpha's cock withdraws, trails of cum leak out and drips onto the tiled floor. They both hummed. Harry began to bathe his omega, his hands gently lathering the flushed skin with soap. Severus basked at the attention his alpha gave him. 

They exit the bathroom and fall back into their bed. The head house-elf, Viskey, had changed the sheets while they were in the bathroom. Dobby brought a cheese platter along with some wine. Harry would often find himself nibbling and kissing his claiming bite on Sev's mating gland, much to the amusement of his mate. The couple spent the afterglow of Severus' heat cuddling in bed all day. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

**_One Month Later..._ **

Harry was in a happy mood when he entered the headquarters that day. They finally did it. His team had successfully captured Buchanan after weeks and weeks of gathering information. John had gathered some very valuable intel that enabled both teams to finish their missions faster. He had learned that Buchanan was behind the thefts in Diagon Alley. He resorted in theft when his latest captive, Catherine, had proven to be hard to sell at the black market. The Smiths had placed a large sum of money to whomever brings their daughter back along with information. 

Apparently, the man had been doing all of these to pay off his debts in America. Buchanan had been deported to Britain by someone when he had failed to pay them the exact amount they agreed upon. They also had taken his wand for safe keeping. The rune that Harry noticed on Buchanan was actually a mafia symbol. They alerted the American Ministry about the piece of information, which in turn lead them to believe that he was a part of the infamous mafia known as the Black Hand. With the dots connected, Ron began to formulize a plan to catch Buchanan. 

Neville became their bait on their buy-bust operation. John used his skills in concealment and disguise to help Neville pose as a buyer to Catherine Smith. Buchanan settled their meeting at a dark alley near the London Marriott Hotel County Hall. Harry's team got into position an hour before the actual deal. The arrest was short and Buchanan was taken into a holding cell in headquarters until the American authorities come the next day. Catherine was united with her family, and the shopkeepers at Diagon Alley were happy to be rid of the thief. The Board also had lifted the restrictions during Hogsmeade weekends, to the delight of the students.

"I would like to congratulate all of you for a job well done yesterday. Buchanan is now in custody. He is also being interrogated about his involvement in the Black Hand amongst other things." Kingsley nodded at his Aurors, his lips slightly frowning as he continued on,

"But that is not the only reason why I called you here today. Harry, Tonks, I have a new mission for each of your teams. Lord Fawley is recovering from an attempted murder during his monthly checkup in St. Mungo's. The perpetrator was a blond stout man with a Scottish accent. Harry, I need your team to find - " the Head Auror stopped midsentence and looked at the owl coming towards Harry.

"Two howlers in two months! Are you setting a record, mate?" Ron said as tried to ease the tension within his best friend.

Umbrae, feeling the letter ready to explode, dropped it in front of Harry in a rush. Others watched in amusement as Harry struggled to spell the howler silent but no to avail, it had beaten him to it. The envelope opened and Severus' voice began to flood their meeting room once again. 

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE COUCH TONIGHT! I DIDN'T CYCLE TODAY! HOW CAN I POSSIBLY FINISH MY RESEARCH WHEN YOU'VE KNOCKED ME UP?! I...I..I can't believe we're gonna be parents! Oh, Merlin, we're gonna have a pup! *sniffles* I need you to come home now, Harry. Please Alpha?"_ Harry gasped as his brain tried to process what he heard. He was going to be a father! Bloody hell, his mate is pregnant!

Cheers erupted from the room, all of them wishing their colleague a congratulations to the newest addition to their family. Ron smiled smugly as he took ten galleons from a grumbling Neville. He had known from the first howler that he was gonna be a godfather sooner or later, but Neville had disagreed, telling him that Snape wouldn't let that happen that quickly, so they had a bet. 

Kingsley decided to end their meeting early that day since the their last missions came out well. He decided that a celebration is in order, but then the soon-to-be father had left early to go to his mate. The rest of the team tagged in, having decided to celebrate the mission in The Three Broomsticks. 

As the people in the meeting room began to leave, they never noticed the beetle on the wall. Rita Skeeter smiled as she thought about everything she had listened to. The Daily Prophet tomorrow would be an interesting one!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day!


End file.
